bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Welcome to the watercooler
The word between the square brackets is the Mozilla Reps account. Append the word reps, a full stop, the word Mozilla (lowercased), the .org part, a slash, the lowercase u and another slash to retrieve the user page which contains a lot of things such as the links to Mozilla Wiki or Mozillians accounts, lists of reports and events, user account picture, timezone, and more. AL — Algeria * M'sila: Walid Amriou walidamriou BE — Belgium * Brussels: Anthony Maton Anthony BL — Bolivia * Santa Cruz: Hugo Acosta nex * Santa Cruz: José Junior Villagómez Melgar junior BN — Bangladesh * Dhaka: Asma Islam Swapna AsmaSwapna * Dhaka: Atique Ahmed Ziad atiqueahmedziad * Dhaka: Mohammad Maruf Rahman marufrahman * Dhaka: S M Sarwar Nobin smsnobin77 * Rajshahi: Mahir Labib Chowdhury mahir BR — Brazil * RB, Acre: João Lenno do Nascimento Azevedo lennoazevedo * RJ, Niterói: Luigui Delyer luiguild * SP, Jaboticabal: Felipe Do Espírito Santo felipez3r0 BS — Botswana * Maun: Tshepo Tamajobe tamajobetshepo CA — Canada * BC, Vancouver: Helen Lee hlee * QC, Montreal: Drashti Pandya drashti_pandya CM — Cameroon * Douala: Estelle Ndedi Nguedassong ndediestelle_ * Yaounde: Dorothée Danedjo Fouba Dorothydaf CN — China * Shanghai, ** Shanghai: Xing Liu meteor * Urumqi, ** Xingjiang: Yonggang Zhang nizibaba CO — Colombia * Cundinamarca, ** Bogotá D.C.: Mónica Bonilla Parra MonicaBonilla ** Girardot: Jairo Ruiz jairoruiz33 CZ — Czech Republic * Brno ** Tomáš Zelina tzelina DE — Germany * Berlin, ** Berlin: Florian Merz flomerz ** Berlin: Konstantina Papadea couci ** Berlin: Manel Rhaiem manel_rhaiem92 EC — Ecuador * Quito: David Villacreses DaveVillacreses EG — Egypt * Alexandria: Abdelrahman Samy Tolis abdelrahman1samy * Damietta: Mohammed El-Barbeer Mohammed_ElBarbeer * Mansurah: Mohab Safwat mohabsafwat ES — Spain * Palma de Mallorca: Xavier Martorell Yunito FR — France * Centre, ** Tours: Alexandre Lissy lissyx * Essonne, ** Les Ulis: Christophe Villeneuve hellosct1 * Île-de-France, ** Paris: Guillaume Dauvin thegennok * Lille, ** Nord Pas de Calais: Quentin Lamamy quentin_lamamy * Rhône-Alpes, ** Lyon: Flore Allemandou Flore ** Lyon: Sébastien Desvignes bobo GB — United Kingdom * Basingstoke, ** Hampshire: Paul Wright Seburo * London, ** London: Alexandru Lakatos alex_lakatos ** London: Marios Isaakidis misaakidis GH — Ghana * Accra: Aka Brou Yannick Noel akayannick98 GM — Gambia * Banjul: Juma Baldeh Juma_Baldeh HK — Hong Kong * Hong Kong: Sammy Fung sammyfung HU — Hungary * Budapest: Lívia Takács Liv IC — Ivory Coast * Abidjan: Ange Manuela Kouadio ManuelaKOUADIO ID — Indonesia * Jakarta: Dian Ina Mahendra alamanda * Jakarta: I Gede Bagus Kosha kosha * Jakarta: Lidya Christina 21lidyaa * Jakarta: Rizki Dwi Kelimutu kelimuttu * Jakarta: Shinta Setiawan setiawan * Malang: Arief Bayu Purwanto ariefbayu IL — Israel * Beersheva: Manish Kumar manishkk IN — India * Andhra Pradesh, ** Bhimavaram: M V Amardeep AmarDeep * Gujarat, ** Ahmedabad: Viral Parmar Veerskyfire ** Nashik: Mehul Patel rowdymehul ** Vadodara: Harshil Agrawal harshil1712 ** Vadodara: Pratik Parmar pratik * Karnataka, ** Bangalore: Abhijeet Singh abhijeetsingh ** Bangalore: Arkodyuti Saha arkodyutisaha ** Bangalore: Hari Priya haripriya ** Bangalore: Omshivaprakash H L omshivaprakash ** Bangalore: Rutuja Surve rutuja ** Bangalore: Satvik Jagannath bozzmob ** Bangalore: Shina Dhingra shina_dhingra ** Bangalore: Syam Kumar syam * Madhya Pradesh, ** Bhopal: Mukesh Pathak mukeshpathak345 ** Bhopal: Robin Koshy robinkoshy ** Indore: Shubham Geete shubhamgeete * Maharashtra, ** Mumbai: Rishu Goenka rishugoenka ** Nagpur: Anubha Maneshwar anubhamane ** Nashik: Kamlesh Vilpura kvilpura ** Nashik: Nilima Chavan nilimachavan ** Pune: Diwanshi Pandey diwanshipandey ** Pune: Rishita Bansal risbansal * New Delhi, ** Delhi: Suhail Singh Bains suhailsinghbains * Odisha, ** Bhubaneswar: Md Manzar Hasnain manzarHasnain * Punjab, ** Chandigarh: Akshit Sharma akshit ** Chandigarh: Kritika Maheshwari mozkri ** Chandigarh: Sonia Singla soniasingla ** Jalandhar: Vishal Das kindavishal * Tamil Nadu, ** Chennai: Viswaprasath KS iamvp7 ** Coimbatore: Vigneshwer Dhinakaran dvigneshwer ** Salem: Bhuvana Meenakshi Koteeswaran bhuvanameenakshi * Telangana, ** Hyderabad: Ranjith Raj ranjithraj ** Hyderabad: U.M.K.Dikshit decode_dev * Uttar Pradesh, ** Kanpur: Shubhendra Singh Chauhan withshubh IT — Italy * Lazio ** Rieti: Daniele Scasciafratte Mte90 JO — Jordan * Amman: Areej Amer Areej_Amer JP — Japan * Aichi, ** Kasugai: Takeshi Hamasaki hmatrjp KN — Kenya * Mombasa: Fauzia Ismail fauziaismail * Mombasa: Shehnaz Abubakar shehnazabubakar * Nairobi: Dennis Ndegwa denomain * Nairobi: Ednah Kiome ednahkiome8 MX — Mexico * Chiapas, Tapachula: Mario García mattdark * DF, Delegacion Benito Juarez: Alejandro Gómez alexfuser * DF, Mexico City: Liza Durón elidron * DF, Mexico City: Yuliana Reyna Jiménez Tuxxy * NL, Santa Catarina: Alex Mayorga Adame alex_mayorga * Parral: Jusaí Prieto jusaiprieto NG — Nigeria * Ibadan: Tunde Awopegba tundeawopegba * Ilorin: Tayo Fagbohun Tayofag09 * Surulere: Oyeleye Odumuyiwa generaleye NI — Nicaragua * Managua: David Antonio González Blanchard daviddagb2 * Managua: Fernando Espinoza noelonassis * Managua: Ibel Alexander Zúñiga Valle zunibux NP — Nepal * Kathmandu: Roshan Gautam roshangm1 PA — Palestinian Territories * Nablus: Yamama Shakaa yamama_shakaa PE — Peru * Lima: Ángel Fernando Quiroz Campos AngelFQC PH — Philippines * Bacolod City: Frederick Villaluna fv_comscie PL — Poland * Warszawa: Andrzej Mazur end3r PN — Panama * Anton: Luis Richard Domínguez richardominq * Santiago: Richard Alexander Armuelles Zeballos alexanderarmuelles PR — Paraguay * San Lorenzo: Alcides Javier Torres Gutt torresgutt SG — Singapore * Serangoon: Venkat Arumugam apvenkat SN — Sri Lanka * Colombo: Ruwan Ranganath ruwan_ranganath * Gampaha: Amila Ereeshika ereeshika * Kandy: Lahiru Himesh Madusanka sdglhm * Negombo: Milinda Arambawela milindalaknath * Veyangoda: Chamod Sandaru chamod SQ — Albania * Tirana: Kristi Progri kristiprogri * Tirana: Redon Skikuli rskikuli SV — El Salvador * Santa Ana: Eduardo Enrique Gómez Valencia EnriqueV TN — Tunisia * Tunis: Faten Ben Thabet Faten UG — Uganda * Kampala: Jonathan Mubiru jmubiru * Kampala: Lawrence Kisuuki lawrencekisuuki * Kampala: Lebron Brian Ssekalegga lebronbrian23 * Kampala: Ochieng John Baptist ochiengjb US — United States * CA, San Jose: Siddhartha Rao siddhartharao17 * TX, Dallas: Robert Sayles rtsayles * UT, Clearfield: Jason Shultz hashrocket ZA — South Africa * Cape Town: Oarabile Joseph Mudongo omudongo